Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to graphics processing and more specifically to low-level storage of graphics instructions.
Description of the Related Art
Graphics processing often involves executing the same instruction in parallel for different graphics elements (e.g., pixels or vertices). Further, the same group of graphics instructions is often executed multiple times (e.g., to perform a particular function for different graphics elements or for the same graphics elements at different times). Graphics processors are often included in mobile devices such as cellular phones, wearable devices, etc., where power consumption and processor area are important design concerns.